A Walk In The Dark
by TaoRen19
Summary: A mysterious fortune teller tells Kurama that if he visits each of his friends' houses, it will bring him good luck. But instead, he finds creepy things happening at each house. Why is this happening? RR


Hey! I'm Tamao-chan! I love writing funny stories. And scary ones are fun too. I know it's not Halloween yet, but I was in the mood :) Hope you like!

* * *

_Prologue_: It was a dark night... Kurama was on his way to Hiei's house ( Does he live in a house? Oh, who cares..) He slowly walked up to the door and knocked. And the door slowly creaked open.... and there Hiei stood. But something was wrong with his third eye....

Kurama stared in horror. Blood dripped from the eye, and it was a all white and gooey.... A fork was stuck in it. Then Hiei slowly opened his mouth...

" Hello Kurama......." he said with a creepy grin.

" A- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Earlier that day...

" C'mon guys! Tonight, I feel like scaring someone!" Yusuke said excitedly.

" Well, it's not gonna be me. You got me last year." Kuwabara declared.

" Hmm... how about Kurama?" Botan suggested.

" Yeah.... that sounds fun..." Yusuke agreed. He grinned eagerly at Hiei, hoping that he would pitch in.

" Sure, why not?" Hiei decided that scaring Kurama _would_ be pretty funny. Yukina and Shiziru walked off, not wanting to get involved.

" Sheesh, they're no fun." Botan complained. Keiko wasn't around either. The four started to plot what would happen...

Meanwhile, Kurama went to take a walk. Then he passed by a fortune teller.

" Excuse me, oh red-haired one..."

Kurama looked around. No one but him. He walked over to the fortune teller.

" Yes?"

" I can see that if you visit each of your friends' houses tonight, you will get wonderful luck."

" Okay..." Kurama thought for a moment. Well, it's worth a try I guess, he thought. And so, he went home and to relax until night. As soon as he was out of sight, the fortune teller giggled (guess who!)

" Well, I'm done for now." Botan walked off.

Finally, it was night. The four were almost done preparing. Hiei taped a fork on top of his third eye. Then he put some whipped cream and ketchup over it. He snickered with delight.

" Hehehehe... I got him now..." he said as Kurama knocked on the door. And since you know what happens, I'll fast forward.

" A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kurama screamed and ran as fast as he could. Hiei closed the door, cleaned his eye, and fell to the floor laughing.

" The-haha-look on his face-hahaha- the scream-bwahahaha..." he laughed to tears. Kurama was now running to Yusuke' house. Yusuke was almost finished when Botan walked in.

" What the heck?!" she stared at him. Yusuke was wearing the furriest, freakiest costume.

" Wh- what are you supposed to be?" she asked.

" A zombie beaver. I've been wanting to wear this for a long time..." he grinned. Botan shuddered. She went to go get some ketchup. Then she splattered it on her chest.

" Okay Yusuke, you'll have to carry me."

" I know. I think I hear him." Yusuke quickly put on the mask and picked up Botan. Finally, they heard a knock at the door.

" Hey Yusuke, I- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

" RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" the zombie beaver scared Kurama away. Botan burst out giggling. Yusuke was laughing away too. Kurama kept running until he reached Keiko's house. When the door finally opened, he saw the monster... It was a monster with a green, slimy face, and pickles for eyes. And it had... Keiko's hair!

" Who is it?" it asked.

" .... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran home. He decided that the fortune teller probably meant the direct _opposite_ of what she said. All he was running into (and away from) was _bad_ luck. When he got home, he collapsed on the couch. But then, things got worse... He started to hear a voice...

" Help me..... help meee...." it moaned. Kurama shuddered.

" Probably just hearing things...." he said. But the voice grew louder...

" Help me..... HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

" Ulp... must be a ghost or something...." Kurama shuddered again. He looked out the window for a _long_ time. But nothing happened. After a few more minutes, he saw a flash of long white cloth.

" AAH!" he shut the window shutters. But the voice didn't stop...

" Please... help... me..." the figure moved close to the shutters.

" HELP ME!!!!" it yelled. Kurama slammed open the shutters.

" OOF!" there was a plop on the ground. Kurama looked around and saw no one. He went outside, and saw Kuwabara lying on the ground in a long white poncho. His nose was bleeding like crazy.

" Kuwabara... was that you?"

" Y-yeah..." he slowly got up.

" Can I use your bathroom?" he asked.

" Fine. But tell me what's going on once you're done." Kurama replied. Not long after, Yusuke (in costume without the mask), Botan, and Hiei arrived. Keiko, who had no idea what went on, didn't come.

" That was the best joke ever!" exclaimed Yusuke. Kurama glared at him.

" What? We just wanted to have fun..."

" It wasn't fun for _me..._"

" Alright, alright. We're sorry." said Botan.

" But that _was_ fun" said Hiei.

" Yeah. Except for the nose part." agreed Kuwabara. Kurama sighed. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

" Heeheeheehee......." it laughed. They all jumped.

" GUYS!" Kurama yelled.

" It wasn't us!" they pleaded. Then it came again....

" Heeheheeheheeheeeheeee....."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they screamed. Little did they know that outside, Elder Toguro had just had some beers. Then he bumped into the electricity box. The lights went out.

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! GHOST!!!" they yelped.

" Heeeheheeeheeeeheeeeeheeeeheheheeeeee....."

The End

* * *

So, was it good? Please review, and thanks for reading this story! - Tamao-chan


End file.
